


about to oh, oh, oh, oh explode

by icarus_falls



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attack on Gladio's Insides, Licking, M/M, PWP, Paraphilias, Size Kink, Sounding, That shouldn't fit, Titan!Ignis, Titans, but its fanFICTION not fanNONFICTION
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_falls/pseuds/icarus_falls
Summary: Ignis is hit with a spell that makes him titan size. So naturally, he gets down and dirty with Gladio.





	about to oh, oh, oh, oh explode

**Author's Note:**

> listen, don't squint at the details. take this as what it is: a feral writer being horny.
> 
> I'd love to blame my friend for all of this, but she merely suggested 'titan porn' and then I lost control.

Ignis and Gladio decided to leave their whiny kids at the campsite as they set out to hunt for dinner.

They didn’t have to tell the two twice. Noctis easily accepted it and nearly swan dived back into their makeshift bed inside the tent. Prompto had shifted, eyeing the tent flap, obviously wanting to join Noctis but was unsure. Ignis had smiled at him and assured him it was quite alright; someone should stay behind to protect the lazy prince, after all.

The pair set out east after that, passing by creatures they were uninterested in. This time, they were searching for a rare magical beast. It could be quite a dangerous foe, spitting spells left and right, but Ignis was fairly certain he’d done enough reading to strategize properly.

Tonight, they would feast upon its’ tender meat. 

Gladio was the first to spy the mystical beast. It huffed loudly, its rhinoceros-like body hobbling along the open field. Ignis motioned for a tree in the distance, signaling that they should herd it in that direction before they attacked. Ignis stalked off on his own, scaling the tree and hiding up in its branches.

The beast was easy enough to herd for Gladio. It was skittish around people, preferring to hiss and grumble as it retreated. It soon took cover under the tree, according to plan.

The move was supposed to be swift. Ignis was supposed to summon his longest dagger and strike the beast from above. If he buried his blade in the space between its ears, he could hit the spinal cord for an instant paralyzing effect. Gladio would then come in to decapitate the magical beast with a rarely used axe. 

Except things didn’t always go to plan.

The beast stepped out from underneath Ignis as he leapt. It spun on him, snorting an ugly sound as magic shimmied in the air around it. 

Gladio was helpless to watch as the beast shot a spell at Ignis before scurrying off into the distance. He tried to reach out for Ignis, anything to block the advisor from the orb of magic flying towards him, but he was too far. Then the beast was just  _ gone _ , running much faster than Gladio thought it could.

Gladio fell to his knees besides Ignis, his eyes scanning over his body as he trembled. “Ignis, what-”

Ignis raised his arm and weakly shoved at Gladio as his body began to tremble. 

“Gladiolus,” he croaked. “I need you to st-step away.”

“Which antidote do I use?” Gladio asked, patting down his pockets in a panic.

“Get away!” Was the last thing Gladio heard before there was a deafening explosion. The force of it knocked Gladio into the air, sending him sprawling, head over heels. If Gladio wasn’t a literal wall of meaty muscle, he probably would have cracked some bones.

But alas, he was a glorious piece of man. Gladiolus Gloriolus.

When the dust cleared, Gladio’s breath caught in his chest. Before him was still Ignis, but he was… well, he was  _ giant _ . And just like that, everything changed.

“Iggy…” Gladio whispered, his eyes wide as he took in his large, now naked form. Ignis moved slowly and deliberately, sitting his enlarged body upright. He looked at his open hands in wonder, taking in the fact that whatever status effect he’d been hit with, it had made him  _ huge _ .

He glanced down to his lap and his jaw dropped a bit. Gladio stepped a bit closer, hesitant but curious. Ignis let Gladio heave himself up over his thigh.

Gladio’s breath hitched as he looked down. There lay an equally enormous dick to match Ignis’s ridiculously large body. 

Gladio wanted to… he wasn’t sure, but he knew he was going to regret it forever if he didn’t at least get  _ one _ lick in.

He slid down the inside of Ignis’s thigh, landing next to the flaccid dick between his legs. Gladio fell to his knees next to it and gingerly placed his open palms on it, leaning close. He glanced up at Ignis. Ignis was watching with rapt attention, sending a quick nod his way when they made eye contact.

Gladio wasted no time in feasting. He licked up the side of the giant cock, lightly pressing his fingers into the velvety flesh. He could feel it spasm slightly under his attention, so he continued licking, slowly creeping his way towards the tip.

Ignis let out a warbled groan as Gladio ran his coarse hands over the crown of his dick, squeezing and rubbing at the sensitive skin. He settled himself at the tip, staring down the length of his impressive dick. Gladio eyed the opening for a few seconds before tracing it with his fingers.

Ignis was content to let him do so, curiosity winning over. Gladio pinched his fingers together as he licked his hand, coating it in spit. He then pressed his fingers into the opening of his urethra slowly. Gladio looked back up to Ignis, waiting for any signal to stop before he slipped in further. His eyes traveled back down to watch as the thickest part of his fist pushed past the opening, becoming cocooned in a wet, warm heat. 

Gladio’s breath hitched as he watched Ignis’s lower half twitch, squeezing at his hand inside. He waited until the spasms dissipated before he pushed inwards, watching as his wrist was engulfed, then inch by inch his forearm…

Ignis’s breath caught as Gladio’s elbow hit the opening of his dick. Gladio paused then, wriggling his fingers and twisting his arm ever so slightly. Ignis’s giant thighs moved inwards, nearly trapping Gladio between them as he gazed transfixed to the spot where he was sliding inside. He raised his free arm and squeezed at Ignis’s left thigh in warning not to squeeze him too hard.

Ignis moved backwards then. Gladio’s forearm slipped out from inside of him and he jerked his head upwards to look at Ignis.

Ignis raised a hand and made a motion for Gladio to back off. He withdrew his hand slowly, wiping it on his pants once he was free. The hand then lowered itself in offering.

Gladio looked between the hand and Ignis’s face. Ignis raised an eyebrow as if to hurry him up, to which he gladly jumped into his open palm.

Once he was nicely situated in Ignis’s hand, he grinned up at his partner. Ignis seemed to smile back the best he could as he slowly brought his hand, and therefore Gladio, close to his face. Gladio reached out and stroked Ignis’s cheek affectionately. He was rewarded with a lick to his chest that pushed him back onto his knees. 

Gladio laughed, swatting at Ignis’s jaw to chastise him. Ignis nudged at his shirt with his nose to push it up slightly. Gladio took the hint and pulled the shirt over his head, chucking it into the distance. Ignis’s tongue made another appearance, tracing over his chest and making Gladio shiver.

Ignis’s tongue felt strange against his bare torso. It was wet and warm, sinewy and languid in its movement. Gladio tried to control his now shaking hands, but it seemed like they had a mind of their own. Then the tip of Ignis’s tongue nudged at his crotch, pushing and seeping into the fabric of his pants. 

Gladio moved with urgency as he unbuttoned his pants and began to shimmy out of his pants. He wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. If his sort-of-coworker, sort-of-boyfriend, mostly-suffering-serving-Noctis friend wanted to get down and dirty while he was cursed with whatever this was…

He was totally down. It was a massive undertaking he’d gladly accept.

Once he was fully nude in Ignis’s hand, he spread his thighs open in invitation. He glanced up to Ignis, his large face close, his green eyes piercing. 

Ignis kept his freakishly large eyes locked on Gladio as he licked him all over. His tongue alternated between rough swipes and light flicks, teasing his body. He alternated with pressure and location, not stopping until Gladio was covered, his body slick and voice a bit broken.

Ignis straightened out a bit, cradling Ignis in his left hand and reaching for him with his right.

His pinky began to stroke his body, running up and down his muscular chest. Every pass, it dipped lower and lower until it circled around his aching length ever so delicately. 

Ignis let out a low groan in his titan-body voice. Gladio turned to look at him with heavy-lidded eyes. As they maintained eye contact, Ignis’s pinky dipped between his legs and pressed at his ass.

Gladio could see the question in Ignis’s eyes-  _ Did he want to take this further? _

Instead of answering, Gladio held out his hand and manifested a bottle of lube from their magical arsenal. Gladio had always ignored the item, preferring not to think about how Noctis jerked off with it. He had no clue when Noctis found the time with all of them around, but it was something he chose not to acknowledge, alas he get a boner at an inappropriate time.

He slicked his fingers up and pressed them at his hole, eager to loosen himself up. Apparently Ignis was feeling impatient, because his pinky was back to stroking at his inner thighs. Gladio shifted his body, his weight falling into the middle of Ignis’s cupped hand as titan Ignis continued to rub at him. The fingers between his legs were now insistent, pushing him to open  _ wider _ to make room for him.

Gladio’s breath hitched in his throat as Ignis’s pinky finger hovered between his ass cheeks for a moment before he began to push between. Gladio’s eyes widened as he felt his hole spread, wider and wider. It  _ had _ to be impossible; such a large appendage couldn’t fit in him.

He tried to turn to say the words to Ignis, but the thumb of the hand he was cradled in closed in on him and he had no choice but to accept the intrusion.

With a great slide and immense pressure, the tip of Ignis’s pinky finger breached his body. Hot tears filled his eyes, the initial pain a shock to Gladio’s system. He tried to wiggle away, his hips shivering as his muscles spasmed from the intrusion.

He was held tight though, pressure flooding him from both the inside and outside, compressing his body. Every nerve felt alive, sending tiny shockwaves up and down his spine.

And then the finger began to slide in and out, pressing deeper with every pass. Gladio could hear himself letting out strangled moans as he lost himself in sensation. He was straddling the line between pain and pleasure, torn between wanting more and crying for Ignis to stop.

His hands were spasming, his fingers digging into the flesh of Ignis’s palm. He was leaving a covering of crescent-shaped indents from his nails with his constant wriggling and twitching, which Ignis could feel and began to crave. Ignis move his thumb to bring the edge towards Gladio’s mouth.

Gladio couldn’t stop the scream that escaped him at the first knuckle of Ignis’s pinky slipped inside of him. Ignis pushed his thumb towards his open mouth and Gladio bit down, muffling his scream. He scrunched his eyes shut and willed his muscles to relax as Ignis pushed on.

Time passed in an excruciating manner as Gladio fell into a strange subspace. His body felt both too tight and loose, filled with a buzzing energy. When the sensation of being filled finally stalled, Gladio forced his eyes and jaw to open. He tried to peer down between his legs, his body cramping repeatedly as he tried to move.

He inhaled sharply, or as sharply as he could with his inner cavity so utterly filled. Ignis’s pinky was now in  _ past _ the second knuckle. He was full of Ignis and that knowledge mixed with the overwhelming pressure sent him catapulting over the edge, groaning as he came. 

Ignis’s pinky twitched inside of him and the tears began to fall down Gladio’s face in earnest. It was too much; every rub against his insides made his body scream, oversensitive from the orgasm. 

The bulging length inside of him began to thrust ever so slightly, sending shockwaves through him once again. Gladio gasped loudly, his nails aching from digging in to Ignis’s palm as he tried to ground himself. 

After a few moments of painful bless, Gladio shifted his torso. It wasn’t as awful as the initial penetration felt anymore. It was nearly all pleasure now, prodding and pushing at his sensitive core. 

But that didn’t last long. Ignis’s index finger began to rub against his entrance, lightly at first before becoming more insistent. Gladio let out a rough moan, his legs kicking as to dispel the curious finger. Ignis continued onwards though, rubbing and massaging at him, trying to stretch him impossibly further.

Just as the second finger began to breach Gladio’s abused, puffy hole, there was a giant puff of magical dust. Suddenly he felt hollow, the extreme pressure gone and leaving him gaping. Gladio scrambled to make sense of his surroundings, his hand darting between his legs. He found a hand there, but one a similar size to him. 

The air cleared, and Gladio was greeted by the sight of a very normal-sized Ignis. 

“Well, drat,” Ignis’s annoyed voice filled the air. “What an unfortunate time for a status effect to wear off.”

Gladio groaned loudly, both mourning the loss of gigantic Ignis and thanking the Astrals it was over.

“We never speak a word of this again,” Gladio managed to choke out.

Ignis raised an eyebrow as he studied Gladio’s fucked-silly expression. “Of course. But say we come across this particular beast again…”

Gladio twisted to meet his gaze as he said, “Then game on.”

  
  



End file.
